Much to Learn
by purpleplumes
Summary: Well, Sesshoumaru is an English teacher and Kagome is a senior with promising writing skills. Will sparks fly? Read and find out!
1. Chapter 1

  
Chapter 1 

Kagome sighed. Nothing was working out quite right. "I wonder what Mr. Ishigaki is doing right now." Kagome rolled her eyes at her thoughts. It was entirely his fault that she was in this predicament. Who in his/her right mind would assign a ten-page essay at the beginning of the year? The clock was ticking away and she was not making much progress. "Well, at least it's not due until Monday," she thought aloud. "I guess I could put it off. I have eight pages done. Maybe Mr. Ishigaki can check what I have and give me some ideas." Kagome was beginning to like her idea more and more. Sesshoumaru Ishigaki was every girl's wildest dream come true. To Kagome and all of her fellow female, and even some male, classmates, he was extremely hot, and extremely unavailable. He seemed so cold that, despite his good looks, every female, legal or not, was afraid to approach him. Kagome knew that deep down, _way_ down there, Sesshoumaru had to be a nice guy. She just had to search hard enough.

Kagome slammed her locker door shut. Hojo had just asked her out again and she was losing patience with the boy. It was getting increasingly difficult to let him down easy. Would anyone understand that she only had eyes for Mr. Ishigaki? "I have him next." Kagome thought. She began preparing herself for his class. She never understood how she was able to concentrate during his class. All of the other girls sat in their seats wide eyed and drooling as they gazed affectionately at him. Kagome took her seat near the front of the class. She took out her binder and pencil in for notes. The first time she saw Mr. Ishigaki, Kagome knew that she wanted to be as close to him as possible.

**Flashback**

Kagome walked into her English class. She was a wreck. All of her things were unorganized, and she had heard that Mr. Ishigaki was a very difficult teacher. Surprisingly, she had heard nothing about his good looks. Kagome nearly dropped her books as she stood in the middle of the floor, ogling at her teacher. Everyone else had settled in, but she remained standing. "Miss, will you be standing there during the class, or are you going to have a seat?" Blushing furiously, Kagome took the nearest seat, right in the front.

**End Flashback**

Sesshoumaru gave Kagome a small smile as she took her usual seat in the front of the classroom. Despite that one incident at the beginning of the year, Kagome had turned out to be one of his favorite students. She had stopped ogling at him by the third day of school, and had developed a no nonsense attitude. So far, all of the work she had turned in was exemplary. Even the ten-page essay he assigned at the beginning of the year when he was having a bad day. She and her friend, Sango, were probably the only females in the school that he could honestly say he liked.

As Kagome settled in for class, she could have sworn Sesshoumaru had smiled at her. "My mind must be playing tricks on me," she thought. However, just to be on the safe side, she smiled back. Sesshoumaru tensed ever so slightly. He had not expected Kagome to catch the smile, though he was greatly pleased that she had returned the favor. "Okay class. Let's start today's lesson."

Kagome rolled her eyes at the phone, and then placed it back to her ear. "If you hate Miroku grabbing your ass so much so much then why don't you just dump him?" Kagome smirked triumphantly at the silence on the other end. "Exactly. Stop complaining Sango. Poor Miroku's hand is cursed or something."

Sango scoffed at that. "At least he doesn't grope anyone else now." Kagome said as a last ditch effort to cheer Sango up. It seemed to work.

"You're still coming to the movies on Friday, right Kagome?"

"I guess. I do want to come, but I'll be the only one without a date." Kagome all but whined the last part of her statement.

"And whose fault is that? I know for a fact that Hojo has asked you out a million times, and each time you've refused him. He's a perfectly nice--"

"Sango quit it." Kagome interrupted her friend. "Don't go there. He just isn't my type."

"Well, who is your type? Mr. Ishigaki. Hmm?" Kagome was relieved that Sango couldn't see her blush.

"That could _never_ happen!" she screeched. "Sango, Mr. Ishigaki is twenty five. I'll be eighteen in March. The age difference is a little wide, don't you think?"

"That doesn't stop some people, and its not like your mom would care," said Sango. "

What do you mean?" Kagome asked, hoping to get the subject off of her and her English teacher.

"Kikyo hit on him all year until Inuyasha asked her out."

"Until? You mean she stopped after she started dating Inu?" Kagome's eyebrows nearly disappeared.

"Yep. Amazing, isn't it?" said Sango.

"Yeah. Kikyo never hesitated to have multiple guys before. Inu must really have a hold on her. I wonder how Mr. Ishigaki resisted her charms? She's gotten men his age before." Kagome's voice was pensive.

"Maybe he just didn't like her?" suggested Sango.

"Yeah. He doesn't seem to like anyone hitting on him," said Kagome.

"He doesn't seem to like anyone at all. Well, besides us and Jaken, the janitor."

"Well, enough about Mr. Ishigaki. I'll see you tomorrow Sango. Before I forget, I should tell you that Mr. Ishigaki has decided to keep me after school for a few days. Apparently I'm not doing as well as he would like. He thinks I have great potential as a writer, and wants to work on a few things."

"So _that's_ what you two were talking about after school today. Cool. I'm happy for you." A plan was already beginning top form in her head.

"I'm happy too. I'll be concentrating on my writing a lot more now. It'll be fun."

Sango rolled her eyes. "That's not what I'm happy about. You'll be spending time with Mr. Ishigaki. I know you like him."

"See you tomorrow Sango!" Kagome hung up the phone.

Sango stared incredulously at the receiver. "Did she just hang up on me?" The dial tone began sounding. "Yep. She sure did."

Kagome tried her hardest to pay attention in her math class, but all of her efforts were failing. "I wonder what Mr. Ishigaki has in mind?"

Sango jabbed her friend in the ribs with her elbow. "Pay attention Kagome."

"Yeah," chimed in Inuyasha. Who were you zonin' off over anyway?"

Kagome frowned slightly. "None of your business," she said before turning to pay close attention.

They were doing review for a particularly difficult test. As much as she wanted to think about English, Kagome forced herself to pay attention. Math wasn't her best subject and she wasn't about to fail a test because she was day dreaming about her hot and unattainable English teacher. Time seemed to drag by as Kagome attempted to absorb the formulas and equations she would need to know. The bell rang and grateful sighs could be heard from many students. Kagome quickly put her things away, eager to get out of the class.

"Anxious to get to our last class, huh?" said Sango slyly.

"The day's almost over and I'm looking forward to relaxing. My other teachers didn't give much homework today."

"Right."

Sango and Kagome took their seats. Both smiled at Mr. Ishigaki, and both were surprised when he openly smiled back.

"That's unusual." said Sango as she uncapped her pen.

"Not really. He's smiled before. Mr. Ishigaki isn't evil." Kagome said matter-of-factly.

"I never noticed him smile before." said Sango.

Sesshoumaru cleared his throat. The two girls were so absorbed in their conversation they didn't notice that class was about to begin.

"Sorry if I'm intruding upon something important. I'd hate to seem rude." Mr. Ishigaki crouched so that he could be at eye level with the two now embarrassed girls. It did not escape Sango that he held Kagome's eyes the longest. She smirked inwardly. "Class is about to start. I'd appreciate it if you two paid attention."

"Sorry." said Sango and Kagome simultaneously. Sesshoumaru nodded in satisfaction. He now had the class's undivided attention. "Now, let's begin."

Kagome waved to Sango as she left. Inuyasha approached her.

"You stayin' after class with again?"

"Yes, Inu, I am. We'll be going over a few things that he wants me to work on."

"What could you possibly have to work on? You're a great writer."

Kagome smiled brightly at the compliment.

"Well, I don't think I'm too bad, but Mr. Ishigaki sees room for improvement. I want to become the best writer I can be, and if Mr. Ishigaki is willing to help me I won't stop him."

Inuyasha nodded in understanding. "Well, I hope you and my brother get along. He doesn't have the best people skills."

Kagome scoffed. "And you do?"

"Hey! What's that supposed to mean!"

"Bye Inuyasha. Don't keep Kikyo waiting."

Inuyasha seemed like he was going to say something, but thought better of it. "See ya." With that, he was out.

A few other stragglers exited the classroom and Kagome was left alone with Sesshoumaru. The day before there had been other students in the room. As Kagome met her teacher's gaze, she began to wish that someone would pop in for a surprise visit.

"Well, Mr. Ishigaki, what exactly did you want to talk to me about?"

"Have a seat Kagome." was his reply. Kagome sat across from him and patiently waited for him to answer her question.

"I recognize your potential as a writer. However, I am not satisfied with what you've been doing recently. I'm going to assign different books to you, and I will also be giving you different writing assignments. You've already read the required books for the year, and you're slacking. As a teacher, I want to make sure the work I give my students is challenging and stimulates their minds. Do you understand?"

"Uh huh." Kagome nodded absently. He was so beautiful. Kagome usually refrained from calling men beautiful, but the adjective definitely worked in this case.

Sesshoumaru leaned forward. Kagome gave an involuntary shiver at his closeness. "Here's a list of books, and here are the outlines of what I'd like you t do. We're done. Would you like a ride home?" Kagome nodded her head.

"Thanks. I'll do my best with this. I would like a ride home. Thanks for offering. I need to stop by my locker first." "Fine. Come back here when you're done.

Kagome took a deep breath as she buckled her seatbelt. "It smells so nice in here." she thought happily. Kagome suddenly groaned in annoyance.

Sesshoumaru lifted an eyebrow. "Something wrong?" he inquired

"Not really. It's just that I'm not quite ready to go home yet. I left my keys on my bed and my mom won't be home until 6:00. I've got three hours to kill."

Sesshoumaru started his car. Normally he would be annoyed by this turn of events, but he found himself more amused than anything else. "I live fairly close. I'll take you to my place. There's plenty to eat, and if you call your mother and explain the situation I'm sure she won't mind." Kagome blinked in surprise, and Sesshoumaru began to wonder if he was coming down with something.

"I guess that'll work." Kagome pulled out her cell phone and called her mother. Kagome was smiling when she hung up. Her mother didn't mind at all.

Kagome stretched out comfortably on Sesshoumaru's couch. Her eyes were closed and she had a happy expression on her face. Sesshoumaru walked in with a tray holding drinks and sandwiches. He smiled when he saw Kagome. He set the tray down and stood over her. He poked her in the side after a series of nudges with his knee and throat clearings didn't work. Kagome squealed and jumped up. On her way down she lost her balance and fell right onto Sesshoumaru.

"What the hell did you do that for!" Her face clearly displayed shock and anger. Sesshoumaru chuckled as he held Kagome in his arms.

"I don't see what's so funny," she said grumpily as she used him to steady herself

"I didn't know that poking you would have such an interesting effect." Kagome was quite comfortable where she was. She had to resist the urge to snuggle against him.

"I brought in some food." Kagome immediately separated herself from Sesshoumaru to inspect what he had brought. After giving it her stamp of approval she began heartily digging in. Sesshoumaru's eyes widened at the pace Kagome was putting back food.

"Save some for me!" he said, quickly settling next to her and setting aside some for himself before Kagome could eat anymore.

Kagome spotted something and immediately stopped eating. "Is that The Sound of Music?" she asked, pointing to the shelf holding DVDs. Sesshoumaru nodded and Kagome jumped for joy. She pulled it out and gave Sesshoumaru a pleading look.

"Please, please, _please_, can we watch it?" Sesshoumaru was about to object. Kagome noticed this and put on her best puppy-dog face. "Please?" she added for good measure. Sesshoumaru sighed and gave in.

"Fine. I just hope your mother won't mind if you're here too long after six."

"She won't mind. I'm almost eighteen now, and she trusts me not to do anything I'll later regret." Kagome happily put the DVD in. When she was done she sat down next to Sesshoumaru.

Throughout the evening they did their best to keep a respectable distance between themselves, so Sesshoumaru was surprised when Kagome snuggled up against him to watch the movie. He was even more surprised when he wrapped his arm around her, allowing her to get more comfortable.

Kagome sang along to every song. He found he rather liked her voice. After awhile of pestering him, Sesshoumaru gave in to Kagome and sang along as well. He was enjoying himself.

"I shouldn't be something like this with a student." He dismissed the thought soon after it came. He liked the feel of Kagome's body pressed against his. He pulled her closer, smiling in satisfaction when she offered no resistance. Kagome was a nice girl, and she was almost eighteen. Perhaps he could have her. No harm would come, and he knew the girl was already attracted to him. Sesshoumaru blinked. "Where did that come from?" he silently mused. "These thoughts must end now."


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

"I was worried when I couldn't get you on the phone last night. Well, at least your mother told me where you were," said Sango.

Kikyo and Miroku were eating lunch contentedly.

"So, exactly what were you up to?" Sango pried.

Kagome blushed slightly at her friend's suggestive tone. "Nothing at all. We just watched a movie until mom got home."

Inuyasha sat down next to Kikyo. "You and who?" he asked nonchalantly as he began eating lunch.

"Oh, just me and Mr. Ishigaki."

Inuyasha jumped up, spilling food everywhere. "You and who! What were you doing with him!"

"Calm down Inuyasha." Kikyo and Miroku were now paying attention, but so was half of everyone at lunch. Inuyasha sat down.

"What were you doing with him?" He repeated the question.

"Why do you want to know?"

"Just answer the question."

"No."

"Stop being difficult!"

"You! I already explained what I was doing and I feel no need to restate it. You heard."

Inuyasha stood up.

"Inuyasha, sit down," said Kagome calmly.

"No! Tell me!"

"I already did! Now sit!"

"No!"

"SIT!"

Somehow, caused by forces unknown, someone spilled their milk at that moment. With a yelp Inuyasha slipped and fell face first. Kikyo gave Inuyasha a pitying glance, and then continued eating. After everyone's laughter died down, Miroku did some prying of his own.

"So, what movie did you watch?"

"We watched _The Sound of Music_."

Inuyasha snorted, a big grin on his face. "My brother watched _The Sound of Music_?"

"Yes," answered Kagome, not really understanding why everyone seemed so shocked. "It was his movie."

"My brother actually owns _The Sound of Music_? This is rich."

Kagome looked around, taking in everyone's reaction. "Well, he is supposed to be mean, so I guess that's why they seem so surprised," she thought. She said, "Well, it was fun. So what movie will we be watching tomorrow?"

"How can anything with Mr. Ishigaki be fun?" Miroku mumbled under his breath.

"What was that?" asked Sango.

"Oh, I was just thinking over possible movies, that's all."

"Well? Tell us which ones you were thinking of." Miroku stared blankly at Sango, unable to come up with a single movie title.

­

"Mr. Ishigaki, do I have to?"

"Yes." He answered without looking up at the girl in front of him.

"I did so much already. Please let me take a break."

"Kagome, you _will_ be going with me to this show."

"Why do I have to listen to people recite their poetry? How is that supposed to help my writing in that area?"

"Written poetry is just words on paper. Spoken, it takes on new meaning, and writers can get their points across more effectively. Besides, I thought you would like something like this. You often do these things, and I'm sure you could learn something."

Kagome sighed. He was right. Whether or not her grade was on the line, she would love to go. The only problem was tomorrow was Friday.

"Guys, I'm gonna have to cancel on you."

"What!" Kikyo and Sango screamed into their telephones simultaneously.

"Darn three-way. Making my ears hurt even more with two people screaming," thought Kagome.

"Kagome, this is our first group outing of November!" You can't miss it," whined Kikyo.

"I'm sorry," said Kagome.

"Well, what are you canceling on us for?" asked Sango, genuinely surprised at Kikyo's outburst.

"Mr. Ishigaki wants me to go to a poetry reading tonight." Kagome was met with silence.

"Is he coming with you?" asked Kikyo, breaking the silence.

"Yes," answered Kagome, wondering where her friend was going wit this.

"Oh. Well, since he's coming, I can see why you'd ditch us."

Kagome felt her face heat up. "I'm not ditching, it's for school, and I don't see him coming has anything to do with it!"

"Calm down Kagome. Kikyo does have a point though."

Kagome glared at the phone.

"It's no secret that to us that you harbor feelings for him. Who knows? At this rate he's probably diggin' you too."

"Whatever." Kagome huffed.

"You didn't deny it!" said Kikyo and an annoying singsong voice.

"Anyway, what are you wearing?" asked Sango.

Kagome stared at her ceiling. "I don't know."

Kikyo screeched in terror. "Kagome, we'll be right there! Sango, come on!" Kikyo hung up.

"See you soon Kagome." Sango hung up.

Kagome groaned. "Mom! I'll be having visitors soon!"

"That'll never work," said Sango as she surveyed Kagome's third outfit.

Kikyo grimaced. "Put that fashion disaster waitin' to happen back in the closet."

Kagome looked down at her ruffled hot pink shirt, lavender skirt, and brown boots. "I rather like th--"

"Into the closet!"

Kagome was shoved forcefully into her closet and ordered to strip and come out with something better. Kagome exited her closet clad in a black ¾ sleeve shirt that showed just enough cleavage, a blue jean skirt, and low strap sandals.

"Conservative. Very nice. It shows off your assets without going over the top," said Sango.

"It'll do." Said Kikyo. She took off her black chandelier earrings and handed them to Kagome. "These should go nicely with your outfit."

Sango checked the time. "We should get going now."

"Good luck," said Kikyo.

They left, and Kagome waited nervously for her English teacher to show up.

Kagome felt her stomach do a flip when the doorbell rang. She heard her mother open the door, and soon the smooth, even tones of Sesshoumaru's voice floated up to her ears.

"Kagome! Your boyfriend's here!"

Kagome turned as white as a sheet. "Mom, he's my English teacher!" she screeched.

"Oh," she heard her mother say quietly. "Sorry about that. I guess you're Mr. Ishigaki, then. Have a seat."

Kagome straightened her skirt and slowly made her way down the stairs. She walked into her living room and vaguely noticed that Sesshoumaru stood when she entered.

"Hello Mr. Ishigaki."

"Hello Kagome. Your attire is very suitable." Kagome and her mother raised an eyebrow at that.

"Was that supposed to be a compliment on her choice of clothing? It sucked!"

Sesshoumaru must have been able to read Ms. Higurashi's thoughts, because he tried again. "You look nice."

Kagome smiled sweetly. "Thanks. You don't look half bad yourself."

This time Sesshomaru raised an eyebrow at Kagome's half compliment. "Hn. Yes, well we should get going."

Ms. Higurashi jumped up. "Right! You don't want to be late! You two behave yourselves."

Sesshoumaru felt like a highschooler on his way to the prom, with the way Kagome's mother kept cutting sly looks at him, nudging him while winking. It was annoying. "Have fun!" Sesshoumaru breathed a sigh of relief as he and Kagome stepped out the house and the door closed behind them.

"You too, huh?" Kagome smiled up at him. "Sorry about my mom." "She seems convinced that we're dating. You should fear for her mental health." Kagome chuckled softly. "I do fear for her mental health. She never really cared much about the age difference in my relationships." Sesshoumaru raised an eyebrow in question, silently asking Kagome to explain her comment. "She kinda wants me to be sure that whoever I marry is financially stable, so as long as the guy isn't more than a couple of years older than me she doesn't mind. Now that I'm almost eighteen she won't care how old the guy is, as long he has a steady job. My father wasn't the most dependable person on earth, so she wants me to be with someone who's proven himself." Sesshoumaru nodded. "Strange, but understandable. I can see she wants a different life for you." "Still, I wish she'd realize that I can support myself with a good education. She's so old fashioned with the idea that I'll need a man to support me." Sesshoumaru wisely kept quiet.

Kagome stared up at the stage starry eyed, a dreamy expression on her face. Glancing at her, Sesshoumaru smiled inwardly. He didn't know Kagome was such a huge fan of poetry. It was something they had in common.

"Thank you again, Mr. Ishigaki. I had a great time tonight," said Kagome as Sesshoumaru pulled up to her house. "The pleasure was all mine. I'm glad you enjoyed yourself, but don't forget I want an essay, your choice of topic, on anything that you experienced tonight." Almost as an afterthought, Sesshoumaru added. "You know, if you want, you can call me Sesshoumaru when we're not in school."

Kagome's eyes widened. "Really?" she asked.

Sesshoumaru nodded. "I don't see any reason why we need to be so formal all of the time."

"I guess that's true," said Kagome. She put her hand on the door on the door handle.

"I'll walk you to your door." Kagome turned to see that Sesshoumaru had already gotten out of the car and was making his way around to open her door. He opened it for her and she got out, smiling up at him. "Thanks." Kagome walked up to her door. She stopped searching for her keys when her eyes caught the note on the door.

_Kag, I took an extra shift at work tonight. They called me in and you know I can't afford to pass an offer like this. I'll be home by 3:00, 3:30 at the latest. I hope I didn't ruin any surprises you might've had planned for me. I know how much you love your mumsy._

_Mom_

Kagome glanced at her watch. It was 11:30. She groaned and began looking for her keys again. Sesshoumaru watched amusedly as Kagome began frantically digging through her purse. He had read the note over her shoulder and maintained the idea that Kagome had a very strange mother. Kagome glared at her purse, stopping short of tearing it to shreds. "Where the hell are my keys!" she exclaimed. She gasped, her eyes widening as she remembered.

**Flashback**

"Kagome I can't find my keys! Lend me yours real quick and I'll stick them back in your purse!" Kagome leaned over the banister. "Sure thing, Mom," she said as she dropped her keys. She laughed as they landed right in the middle of her upturned face.

**End Flashback**

Kagome fumed, the humor in the later part of her memory of the incident completely lost at the moment. Sesshoumaru chose that moment to speak.

"Is something wrong, or do you just like standing on front porches keeping English teachers waiting."

Kagome turned her angry stare to Sesshoumaru. Her shoulders slumped and she sighed as she realized that taking out her anger on Sesshoumaru wouldn't male anything better. "I, uh, don't have my keys."

Kagome again found herself stretched out on Sesshoumaru's couch. She looked around and noticed a notebook lying on the table. After leafing through a few pages she was able to gather that someone was writing a novel in it. She flipped back to the first page and began reading.

As soon as he locked his door, Sesshoumaru's thoughts of having Kagome returned. This time they stayed. No one would know, and it was obvious the girl's mother wouldn't care if she did know. Sesshoumaru made his way back to his living room and froze. There lay Kagome on his couch, reading the novel he had been working on. Immediately he became angry. Just as he was about to storm in and snatch the book out of her hands, Kagome let out a soft chuckle. Sesshoumaru stopped, surprised by the action. Was Kagome mature enough to understand his humor? Amazing. She chuckled again and arranged herself more comfortably. Sesshoumaru watched as various expressions of enjoyment flitted across her face. Apparently she didn't even know he was there. He cleared his throat to announce his presence. Kagome continued reading. He cleared his throat again, and even knocked on the wall. Kagome read on. "No way," she said quietly, gasping in horror. She said nothing else as she read. Sesshoumaru walked in and gently plucked the book out of Kagome's grasp. Looking down, he watched her face redden.

"Mr. Ishigaki, I swear I didn't do anything! I only meant to peek at it! I was gonna put it back before you came but it was really interesting and I couldn't help myself!" Kagome had her hands raised in front of her, her eyes wide. "Sorry." she added meekly.

Sesshoumaru smiled. "It's alright. You seemed to be enjoying yourself. I won't hold it against you this time, but be sure to ask before you pick up any other books. By the way, I told you that you could call me Sesshoumaru outside of school."

"Sesshoumaru." Kagome sounded the name out, instantly deciding she liked it, and liked it coming from her mouth. So did Sesshoumaru. He sat down next to her and watched as she pulled out a Snickers candy bar and began nibbling on it. Sesshoumaru leaned forward a bit. Something had caught his attention, and he was bent on fixing it.

"Closer, closer, just a little bit further." Kagome, munching happily, was oblivious to Sesshoumaru's intentions. Gently, he held her chin in his hand and turned her face to his. Leaning forward, he licked some chocolate off of the side of her mouth, and then released her. Kagome had been too stunned to say anything, but she recovered quickly enough. "Was that supposed to be a kiss?" she asked as she moved to straddle his hips. "Come closer and I'll show you," answered Sesshoumaru. "Gladly." Kagome leaned forward, ignoring the alarm bells going off in her head. Their lips met and Kagome felt as if she was on fire. His hands roamed her body as moaned in pleasure. She began rocking her hips and soon felt his arousal against her. Sesshoumaru suddenly flipped Kagome over. He began undressing her, kissing the skin he exposed. He was causing things she never thought she'd feel. She grabbled a fistful of hair, urging him to continue h is journey downward. He as so close, yet so far, and Kagome spread her legs in anticipation.

"You really should get up now, Kagome." Kagome frowned in confusion. "What?" she asked. "It's time to get up." Kagome opened her eyes to see a calm Sesshoumaru looking at her, definitely not giving her any lovin', and looked down to find herself fully clothed, definitely not receiving any lovin'. A quick glance in her purse, which still contained her Snickers bar, confirmed Kagome's suspicion that she had been dreaming a very wonderful dream. "What time is it?" she asked groggily, attempting to hide her blush. "It's 3:30. Your mother called." Kagome nodded, now fully sitting up. "I trust you slept well," said Sesshoumaru. He smirked inwardly as Kagome blushed. If the 'Oh, Sesshoumaru!'s were any indication, Kagome had slept very well indeed. "I didn't talk in my sleep or anything, did I?" asked Kagome, not really sure she wanted to hear the answer. "Yes." Kagome puffed up in embarrassment, her face now beet red. "Why couldn't you just lie to me or something! Crap! This is so embarrassing!" "It's only embarrassing if you make it. Personally, I don't see what's so bad about having an erotic dream about your teacher while sleeping on his couch." Kagome hit him on the arm.

"Jerk."

Sesshoumaru commenced to dance, and Kagome couldn't help but laugh. "What the hell are you doing?" she managed to get out. "Well, you said jerk, so I'm jerking." Kagome fell off of he couch and started pounding the floor. "You look ridiculous, and I was calling you a jerk, not telling you to dance the jerk!" Sesshoumaru made a comical face of astonishment. "Really?" he asked. He helped Kagome up, his face now serious. " We should go now."

"Thanks for putting up with me. I really appreciate it. See you Monday, Sesshoumaru." Kagome got out of the car. Sesshoumaru waited until he entered her house before he drove off.

"No way!"

"Way."

"He heard you?" asked Sango, her eyes bulging from her effort to hold back her laughter,

"Yes," answered Kagome miserably. " I have no idea how I'm going to face him Monday."

"The same way you always do," said Kikyo as if it was the most obvious answer in the world.

"I can't!" wailed Kagome.

"Yes, you can," said Sango, her voice firm. "You will go through _all_ of your classes as if everything is peachy keen, and when you stay after school with Mr. Ishigaki it will be as it always has been."


	3. Chapter 3

**A.N. SORRY, SORRY, SORRY! Really, I am. This summer I was in a program at Harvard, and they worked my ass off. I swear it's not there anymore! Anyway, I was always too busy or too tired to do anything extra. Next summer during the program, if I'm writing anything, I'll do my best to be good and update frequently.**

**Chapter 3**

Kagome glanced warily at Sesshoumaru. How could everything 'be as it has always been'? Sesshoumaru noticed her discomfort and took a guess as to what might be causing it. "You aren't still worried about what happened Friday, are you?" Kagome gave him a pointed glare. "Kagome, it was just a dream." He resisted the urge to add: "One that I fully intend on making come true." Kagome seemed to sense the unspoken words. "Well, at least it's something to look forward to. Now, what mission are you sending me on to gain journalism experience?" Sesshoumaru smiled. "That's more like it. I think you might actually like this assignment. I used my pull with a local newspaper. They're willing to give you a chance and want you to interview a band that'll be playing in a club tomorrow night. You can bring you're friends, but you'll all be marked as minors. "Thank you." Kagome looked down at the paper Sesshoumaru handed her. "Thank you!" She jumped up joyfully when she saw the name of the band she'd be interviewing.

"Very nice," "Oh yeah." Kikyo and Sango began dragging Inuyasha and Miroku on to the dance floor. Kagome smiled happily. She was feeling pretty good. The interview had gone smoothly, and she even got a few photographs. "Ebay, here I come," she thought gleefully. Her friends had arrived in time to meet the band, and now they were out on the dance floor. Kagome watched them wistfully for a moment. "What am I doing standing here? This is probably the only time I'll ever be here. I should be out on the dance floor." Prompted by these thoughts, Kagome made her way to an area full of excitement and began moving to the beat. She was having so much fun that she didn't notice the group of men (and a few women) that had surrounded her. One approached her. "Hey! You wanna dance?" he shouted over the music. Kagome gave him the once over and found that he was cute. "Nowhere near as cute as Sesshoumaru, but he'll do," she thought. "Sure!" The man smirked triumphantly. They started dancing, and once again Kagome lost herself in the music. So much so, that she didn't hear the guy she was dancing with telling others to 'back off of his woman.'

As much as she was having fun, Kagome was starting to feel tired. The guy she was dancing with was like the Energizer Bunny. She wished he'd stop going already.

Strong arms encircled her waist from behind and she was pulled against a hard chest. Silvery white strands of hair brushed against her cheek. "Hello, Kagome." Sesshoumaru's warm mouth pressed against Kagome's as he whispered the greeting. She gave an involuntary shiver. Seeing that he was forgotten, (this is, of course, after he had tried to get her attention at least twenty times) Kagome's dance partner sauntered off. "Let's go somewhere more private." Kagome nodded, and Sesshoumaru led her off of the dance floor. Both failed to notice the curious stares from Sango and Kikyo, who did their best to keep Miroku and Inuyasha oblivious.

Sesshoumaru and Kagome entered a quiet backroom, and Kagome sank gratefully into the soft couch. "Don't fall asleep," he teased. "I'd hate to find out you dream of someone else." Despite the fact that he was teasing, Kagome detected some seriousness in his tone. "Don't worry Sesshie. I only have eyes for you, thoughts of you, and dreams with you." Sesshoumaru raised an eyebrow. "Sesshie?" he asked. Kagome rolled her eyes. "Is that the only thing he heard?" she thought sourly. "What's wrong with Sesshie?" "Would you like me to call you Kaggie?" Kagome grimaced. "OK. Point taken. How about Sesshou?" "I don't like nicknames." "Sesshou it is! So Sesshou, why did you bring me here?" Sesshoumaru glared at Kagome before answering. "You looked tired." Kagome felt herself swell with joy and no small amount of surprise at the thought that Sesshoumaru could be so considerate. "Thanks."

They talked on and on, thoroughly enjoying each other's company, until Kagome's cell rang. "That was my friends. They're ready to leave now. I should probably go. Sango and Kikyo are spending the night at my place.

Sesshoumaru stopped Kagome by the exit of the room. She looked up at him in question, and he lightly pressed his lips against hers. Just as lightly, she kissed him back. They parted, Kagome grinning big on the inside and bigger on the outside, and Sesshoumaru complimenting and cursing himself at the same time, while managing to pull of a

winning smile.

Kagome ate a spoonful of Snickers ice cream as she was grilled for information. "So, who was he?" asked Sango calmly, determined not to let Kagome know how badly she wanted to hear about the guy Kagome danced with, and what happened with Sesshoumaru. "Tell! Tell!" Kikyo squealed as she bounced excitedly. She didn't really care whether or not Kagome knew how bad she wanted to hear the story, as long as she heard it.

Kagome gave in after Kikyo's whining began to give her a headache. "Well, I suppose I could talk about the guy I was dancing with. And Sesshoumaru." She added the last part quickly, as Kikyo threatened to whine again.

"Well, the guy I was dancing with had beautiful long black hair that he had tied in a ponytail. He had a brown headband on. Come to think of it, I think he likes that color because his whole outfit was brown. He was very handsome, and he had a charming smile. His eyes, they were the most unusual shade of blue. Absolutely beautiful."

Sango smirked. "Sounds like Kagome's got the hots for her little dancer boy." "My, my, Kagome. You forget about Sesshoumaru so soon? You work quickly." Kagome hit Kikyo on the head. "Stop saying stupid things. I know how hard that is for you, but I'd appreciate it if you'd do Sango and me the favor of at least trying."

Kikyo began crying while Sango rolled on the floor, laughing hysterically.


	4. Chapter 4

**I'm so ashamed. So very ashamed. Will you guys ever forgive me for taking so long to update?**

**Chapter 4**

Kagome opened her lunch and was assaulted with the scent of ground black pepper. Inuyasha sneezed. "Hiding presents yesterday?" he asked knowingly. Kagome nodded. "Yeah. Souta complained all night about the pepper. If he hadn't gone looking for presents he wouldn't have been bothered by it. Silly boy."

"Did you get any work done yesterday?" asked Miroku. "You went with Mr. Ishigaki to do your interview. How was it?" Kagome caught what Miroku was hinting at, and gave him a look that said, "I can be in the same room with him and work."

"The visit to the shelter was a lot of fun. I actually finished my article, so I was very happy." Miroku looked disappointed for a moment. "I bet he kept you busy." Miroku wiggled his eyebrows suggestively. "He did." "How busy?" "Very." "Interesting." "Indeed."

Inuyasha wolfed down his Ramen and looked at Kikyo, hoping she would spare some of hers. He was oblivious to the conversation between Miroku and Kagome.

Sango kicked Miroku under the table anyway. "Bum. Stop bothering poor Kagome." Sango checked to make sure Kikyo had Inuyasha distracted. "What were the most enjoyable, and the most interesting parts of your day?" she asked, hoping for something good. Miroku glanced at her admirably, having been wondering the same things.

Kagome tapped her chin thoughtfully. "The most enjoyable part was definitely feeling Sesshoumaru's six-pack. The most interesting part was finding out he was wearing boxers with pink and red hearts.

Miroku and Sango held each other as they laughed, Inuyasha and Kikyo got angry at each other over the Ramen, and Kagome looked over at the teacher's section of the cafeteria. Golden eyes met hers and she smiled.

Kagome watched as Sesshoumaru began to leave his lunch table. Their eyes met again, briefly, and he headed towards his classroom.

Kagome bid her friends farewell and left lunch to go after Sesshoumaru. She went straight to his class.

"Hello, Mr. Ishigaki." "Hello, Kagome. I didn't think you'd come. I wasn't very clear when I signaled you in the cafeteria."

"Well, I'm not your average Joe." "I see that." Sesshoumaru closed the distance between them. "Sesshou, what did you want?"

"Well, we need to talk. Last night was…interesting, to say the least. We really need to keep our meetings on the professional level." Sesshoumaru really liked his job, and he wasn't about to lose it over a piece of ass. Kagome nodded her head in understanding. "I understand that you're my teacher and all of that, but I'm really attracted to you. Will this whole professional meeting thing change when I'm eighteen, and therefore 'legal'?" Kagome asked, fully expecting him to come up with some round about answer.

"Kagome, you're much younger than me, and I don't want you to commit yourself to a relationship like this. I'm sure you can find someone your age who's better suited for you." "Sesshou, I don't _want_ someone my age. Look at Miroku and your brother! I don't want immature gropers. I want you."

Sesshoumaru sighed in frustration. She just wouldn't see things his way. "I do feel attracted to her, on some level. If no one finds out just how far things have gone, and could go, then I don't see any harm in humoring her. Besides, I bet she's tight." Sesshoumaru shook his head. "No. I won't mess up again. I'm too close to mess things up and lose Rin for good."

Kagome looked at Sesshoumaru, trying to figure out what he was thinking. He looked Kagome in the eyes before he made his proposition. "How about we just be friends. Then, if you still feel attracted to me, we'll give it a go," said Sesshoumaru, fully intending to remain in a student-teacher relationship with Kagome. "Alright Sesshou. We'll just be friends. Maybe when I'm older, you'll be ready to change that." Kagome moved to kiss him, and smirked in triumph when he readily kissed her back. "I know your intentions are for the best, Sesshoumaru, but we'll see how they change in time,"

Kagome thought as she abruptly broke the kiss, leaving him panting while she appeared unaffected.

The bell rang and Kagome moved to her seat, glad that she had Sesshoumaru's class after lunch that day. Nothing appeared overly suspicious.

"I'll just have to distance myself from him. Older men are bad news anyway." Somehow, Kagome just couldn't fully convince herself of this.

Kagome practically ran out of class when it was over, not really in the mood to deal with curious friends and an annoying but gorgeous teacher who wanted to remain a teacher. She went through the rest of her day in a daze. Christmas vacation was just two days away. Thursday she would be free.

Thursday came much faster than Kagome expected. She glanced at Sesshoumaru, wondering what kind of Christmas gift he would like. It would be a tad bit difficult to buy him one at the moment, since he was taking her to the mall to shop for her family and friends.

Sesshoumaru pulled into the parking lot and braced himself for an evening of shopping with a teenage girl.

Kagome eagerly made her way to the entrance, dragging a not so eager Sesshoumaru alongside her. She looked around, wondering where to go first.

Sesshoumaru groaned aloud as they entered the fifth store. "Don't get your panties in a bunch, Sesshou," said Kagome as she gave him a pat on the arm.

"Well, if it isn't my woman!" Kagome turned to slap the man who had so casually wrapped his arm around her. "Who the hell are you!" She questioned angrily. "It's me, Kouga. Don't you remember? We danced at the club the other night."

Kagome's eyes widened as she remembered. "Oh yeah! You were the Energizer Bunny!" "Yeah." Kouga didn't look too pleased with Kagome's nickname. "So nice to see you Miss…" "Unavailable." Sesshoumaru answered before Kagome could give her name.

Kagome laughed nervously. "Don't mind him. My name's Kagome. Nice to see you again, Kouga." Kagome turned to leave, but Kouga grabbed her arm. "Since you're my woman and everything, shouldn't I have your number?" Kagome looked at Kouga incredulously. "Hah! Me! Your woman! That's rich." Kouga couldn't see what was so funny, but Sesshoumaru seemed to like Kagome's answer, so it couldn't be anything good. "Listen Kouga, if you want me to be 'your woman', you're going to have to ask first." Kagome took out a piece of paper, and Sesshoumaru watched in disbelief as she wrote her name and number on it. "Here's my number. When you call, have the decency to maybe get to know me, and maybe even take me out, before you start calling me yours.

Kouga stared at his hand, not wanting to believe in his fortune.

"I can't believe you gave that idiot your phone number." Sesshoumaru said darkly. "I know you're watching out for me as friends do, but with some straightening out, Kouga could be a really good guy. Think of the lucky girl who'll get the improved Kouga when I ditch him!" said Kagome, smiling brightly. Sesshoumaru shook his head before stopping to pick up a large mug decorated with sunflowers. "This looks like something your mother would like," he said, remembering how sunflowers adorned everything in Kagome's living room.

Kagome squealed, and gave Sesshoumaru a huge hug. "This is wonderful! Souta and I accidentally broke Mom's favorite sunflower mug, and this looks just like it!"

Kagome walked into a nice little store that sold cute and inexpensive things. She smiled in victory as she looked around. She had gotten something for almost everyone, including Sesshoumaru (she got it when he went to go potty), and this was her final stop. The best part was that she hadn't spent a fortune. She spotted what she wanted and quickly made the purchase.

Sesshoumaru thanked his lucky stars that Kagome wasn't as annoying as previous people he had gone shopping with. She might've been to just about every store in the mall, but at least she had a relative idea of what she was going to get and didn't spend more than ten minutes in each store. She also didn't force him to watch her model or give his opinion on something. He hated doing that. Still, he couldn't help but let out a sigh of relief as his hands closed over his steering wheel.

"Thank you so much for bringing me." Sesshoumaru glanced at Kagome. "It was no problem. You're a pretty fast shopper." Kagome let out a soft chuckle. "I get that a lot." "I'm sure. That wasn't half as terrible as other shopping trips I've been forced to go on." Sesshoumaru shivered at the memory of shopping with Kagura. Kagome smiled sweetly. "I'm flattered. Thank you."

" I don't think you trust in my self righteous suicide. I cry when angels…" Kagome sang at the top of her lungs. Well, screeched, if you wanted to get technical. She was supposed to be wrapping the presents she had bought, but somehow she ended up on the floor singing to her hairbrush.

Slowly, she made her way over to her bed to finish wrapping everything. If she didn't finish soon her mother would send Souta to come after her for help in the kitchen. She would much rather come herself. Her mother could get very demanding if she had to wait too long for something.

Kagome smiled satisfactorily as she put the finishing touches on the last gift. She wondered if Kirara would like her gift. Sango's cat was very particular. Her worries were cast aside as she headed to the kitchen to help her mother with the cooking. Immediately upon entering the kitchen Kagome's nose was pleasantly assaulted with heavenly scents.

"Something smells really good," she said, thoroughly looking forward to Christmas dinner. "Thanks, dear. Kagome, Sesshoumaru called not too long ago to tell me that he's bringing a guest to dinner. I take it he didn't mention anything to you about bringing one, since he just called." Kagome shook her head. "No, he didn't mention anything about bringing a guest." Ms. Higurashi smiled knowingly when she heard Kagome's tone. "Don't worry dear. I'm sure he isn't bringing anyone who poses a threat to your relationship."

Kagome frowned. "Mom, we're not in a relationship. He's breaking off any contact that isn't strictly student teacher. He thinks I'd be better off finding someone my own age." Ms. Higurashi gave Kagome a sympathetic smile. "If he's going through all this trouble to not hurt you, then you know he really likes you." Kagome rolled her eyes. "Why are we even having this conversation? You're supposed to be telling me that I'm a bad and stupid little girl for even thinking about being involved with an older man. You're supposed to get angry at me and ground me or something." Ms. Higurashi put her hands on her hips in feigned anger. "You should know by now that I'm not like other mothers. As long as he treats you right and you both genuinely like each other then there's nothing to worry about. Of course, you can't be having any se-" "We didn't have sex, Mom." "Oh. Well, then. I suppose I don't have to talk to you about that."

The Higurashi household was in full chaos mode as the hour for Christmas dinner approached.

"No, Miroku. I really have no idea why Sango won't let you grope her now that you've gotten so much closer." Kagome said sarcastically as she attempted to set the table, keep Sota's hands out of the food, and talk to a lecherous idiot. "Sota, if you want to keep your fingers, get away from the table!" Kagome bellowed, her face turning red. Miroku gulped. "Uh, I gotta go. Merry Christmas Kagome!" "Oh. Merry Christmas to you too, Miroku. Bye." She said sweetly. She tilted her head. "I wonder why he hung up so soon." Sota smirked from the doorway where he had fled. "Really? Take a wild guess."

Miroku shivered as he hung up the phone. "I'm glad I'm not that kid."

The doorbell rang and Kagome ran to answer it. Sango stood at the door smiling from ear to ear. "Hi Kagome!" Kagome smiled back, her eyebrows raised. "What's got you so happy, Sango?" "Look!" Sango moved aside. "I had to come and tell you this in person."

Kagome gasped. "Kohaku! Oh, my goodness! I'm so happy to see you!" Sango was smiling so brightly now she put the sun to shame. She walked in and hung her coat up, talking all the while. "Kaede had been fighting extra hard for Kohaku for months now, and she told me that she was making progress. I hadn't guessed just how much! I never liked Naraku. I always suspected that he hurt his foster kids, and to this very day I don't know why he wanted to keep Kohaku so badly. Either way, all the papers are signed, and Kohaku's back! He hasn't moved in yet, but he can stay over for Christmas vacation, so it's like he's already here. I'm so happy to have him back!" Sango was so happy she was crying, and Kohaku attempted the nearly impossible task of calming her down.

At that moment, Kagome felt that life couldn't get any sweeter. Sango and Kohaku had lost their parents, and were separated in foster homes. A kind old lady named Kaede had taken Sango in, but poor Kohaku ended up with a cruel man named Naraku. He was treated terribly. For years Kaede tried to unite Sango and Kohaku. Kagome wiped a tear from the corner of her eye. Finally, they were together.

Kagome handed Sango her and Kirara's gifts, and was pleased to be able to hand Kohaku something she picked out, just in case Sango was able to see him to give him something.

Kohaku and Sango left in brighter spirits than they had come, and Kagome went back to work on the table with a bit more enthusiasm than before.

"Is everything ready now?" Ms. Higurashi readjusted the centerpiece. "Now, everything's ready." She said to Kagome. "I guess all we have to do is wait for people to show up." "Well, I have something to do. I need to put on a different outfit." Kagome pointed to her food stained clothing, glad that she hadn't put on what she was going to wear for the dinner.

Kagome struggled desperately to find her clothes. She heard the doorbell ring at least five times, so she knew that just about everyone who was coming was here.

Kagome cheered in triumph when she saw the sleeve of a black dress with red and green designs poking from behind her bed. She had just stepped in to it when she heard a knock. "Come in," she said, thinking it was her brother. "Souta, can you zip me up?" Kagome moved to her dresser to pick up some perfume. She felt 'Souta' slowly zip her dress up.

She frowned. Her little brother zipping up her dress should not turn her on. She looked up and gasped at the reflection in the mirror. "Sesshoumaru!" she screeched, jumping so high she nearly hit the roof. "What're you doing in here?" she asked, trying to calm herself. "You scared the crap out of me!" "You told me to come in," he answered simply.

Kagome noticed that Sesshoumaru hadn't removed his hands from her waist, but chose not to comment on the fact that he was violating the whole student teacher relationship they now had. "Your mother sent me up here to get you. She wants you to meet Rin." Kagome blinked in confusion. "Who's Rin?" "Rin is the guest I brought along." "Oh. I'm looking forward to meeting her," said Kagome, hoping for all the world that she sounded genuine. "Um, Sesshoumaru?" "Yes?" "I was wondering. Why did you choose to have dinner with us instead of your family?"

"My step mother is an idiot, and my father is an idiot for marrying her and creating my dumbass brother." "Oh. Sorry I asked." "No problem. I would rather be here where the people at least are semi normal." Kagome rolled her eyes. "Well, I semi thank you."

Kagome headed down the stairs, Sesshoumaru trailing after.

"Sesshoumaru!" Kagome watched in amazement as a green blur with a mop of black hair attached itself to Sesshoumaru's leg. "I thought you had left me!" Kagome watched Sesshoumaru melt in front of her. Smiling gently he patted the girl on the head. "Don't worry Rin. I won't ever leave you."

Kagome walked closer as Sesshoumaru removed Rin from his leg. She smiled down at the little girl as Sesshoumaru turned her around to face her. "Rin, meet Kagome. She's the lady who wrote the news articles you liked so much." Rin jumped up and down in excitement. "I'm so happy to meet you, Miss Kagome. My name is Rin Ishigaki." Rin bowed politely before taking Kagome's outstretched hand. "Seems like Sesshou was gettin' down in the past," she thought before lifting Rin up and placing her on her hip.

"Well, you're a pretty young lady, but what are you doing reading newspapers?" Rin smiled at Kagome. "Well, I guess you could say that I'm a child prodigy. My intelligence level far surpasses those of my peers. It just so happens that reading newspapers is one of my favorite pass times, and I particularly enjoyed the articles you wrote." Kagome looked down at the girl in her arms in disbelief. "Well then," she said, putting Rin down. "I guess Sesshoumaru is the perfect person to be around. He really knows how to stimulate the mind." Kagome tapped her head for emphasis.

Rin frowned when Kagome set her down. Just because she was a child prodigy didn't mean she didn't like being hugged and coddled every now and then. Sesshoumaru was never one to welcome her with wide open arms for hugs and kisses, and her mother was always so mean to her, saying bad things about Sesshoumaru.

Kagome seemed to be able to sense the sadness radiating off of the little girl, because she took her and knelt before her. "If you want, you can sit next me at dinner, and whenever else you want this evening, and I can tell you about how I wrote the articles." Rin's eyes widened in joy, and a huge smile spread across her face. "I get to spend time with her! She seems so nice. Not like all those other ladies here who call me silly names and pinch my cheeks," she thought as she looked up Kagome admirably. "That sounds great!"

Sesshoumaru watched in quiet fascination as Kagome accepted Rin without hesitation. He had been positive that she would be crushed and spurn him and the child when she saw Rin. "Man, was I wrong," he thought as Rin smiled up at Kagome for the tenth time since dinner started. Kagome smiled back fondly, and Sesshoumaru knew he had lost. Kagome liked Rin, Rin liked Kagome, and he could most definitely say that he liked Kagome as well. "Damn." Sesshoumaru looked up as every female in the house screeched, screamed, and gasped, all at the same time. An unusually large slice of ham flew across the table and landed right in Sesshoumaru's lap. "Damn."

Sesshoumaru sat quietly, tuning out the chatter of Kagome's family members. He lifted his head, slightly annoyed, when he was addressed.

"Sesshoumaru, here has been helping my Kagome with her writing. He even referred her to the newspaper that published her work. Right Sesshoumaru?"

"Uh, yes. I mentioned that Kagome was an excellent writer, showed samples of her work, and they liked it. Her first article got great reviews, so they gave her another assignment. She did well." Kagome smiled embarrassedly, unused to so much attention, while Rin stood next her, proudly holding her hand. "Sesshoumaru likes her. I can see it," thought

Rin as she watched him watch Kagome.

Rin sat between Kagome's legs, loving the feeling of being loved.

Kagome pulled Rin close. They were sitting under the Christmas tree, sipping hot cocoa. Kagome had told Rin about her experiences writing the articles (give or take a few occurrences), and now they were just sitting there for the fun of it.

Kagome raised an eyebrow as Sesshoumaru sat next to her. The rest of the family was leaving or left, so Kagome, Sesshoumaru, and Rin were ignored. Soon Rin nodded off.

"So, is she your daughter?" Kagome asked, thinking it was a stupid question the moment it left her mouth. "No." Kagome frowned in confusion. "No? But, she has your last name." Sesshoumaru raised an eyebrow. "How perceptive of you." Kagome glared at him.

He sighed before giving her a full explanation. "Yes, she has my last name, but she is not my biological child. When I was about your age, I was involved with someone who didn't have the best reputation. She liked to keep many beds warm, to put it lightly, but I refused to see her for what she truly was. She became pregnant, and even though we both knew Rin wasn't mine, I took her in as my own."

Kagome placed a finger on her chin as she digested the information she was just given. "Where does Rin live? She was never at your apartment, and I never saw any evidence that someone other than you lived there." "Rin lives with my father." Sesshoumaru saw Kagome was about to ask why, and decided to answer in order to avoid her annoying questions. "Not too long ago I ran into a few problems. I wasn't in the best condition to take care of a child, and my father saw this. He took Rin from me and threatened to report me to DSS if I didn't clean up my act. One look at Rin, and I knew I had to change. She'll be living with me from now on, and I don't plan on doing anything that would require her removal." Sesshoumaru looked pointedly at Kagome.

Kagome glanced at Sesshoumaru before looking at the girl nestled comfortably in her arms. Rin began to stir, but settled back in. "I understand, Sesshou. Now that I see how important she is to you, I can't very well impose upon your relationship, can I? She's such a sweet child, Sesshou. If I'm going to cause any problems, then I'll do my best to stay away."

Sesshoumaru frowned. For some reason he didn't like this proposition, but after what he had said, he couldn't go back and ask her to keep contact with him. "Kagome." Kagome looked at Sesshoumaru and saw the different emotions flow freely across his face. To say she was surprised was an understatement. "I know this goes against everything I've said the past few days, but I want you to stay. I want us to at least stay friends. I've come to value your companionship."

Kagome stared at the ceiling as she thought about the evening. Everyone seemed to like Sesshoumaru, and everyone definitely liked Rin. Proving Kagome's theory that her whole family is insane, Kagome constantly heard aunts and cousins commenting on what a cute couple she and Sesshoumaru made. Kagome smiled when she remembered the kiss goodbye Sesshoumaru gave her. She was positive it was a little friendlier than he had intended it to be. Rin, the sweet little angel, looked as if she would burst of happiness when she saw them kiss.

"Well, this was definitely an interesting evening," Kagome thought aloud.


	5. Chapter 5

**Here's my attempt to make up for my long absence. It didn't take me as long to update this time!**

**Chapter 5**

The Christmas season ended uneventfully for Kagome. She had a few phone calls from Rin, but other than that, nothing out of the ordinary happened.

Kagome gingerly lay down on her bed. It was the first day of the New Year and she had had a few too many drinks. At least she could blame that on her mother. It was her idea to have "a few" homemade daiquiris to celebrate the New Year. "Oh, my head." Kagome rubbed her temples and scowled when she sensed her brother drawing near.

"Ha, ha!" He barged into her room squealing like a stuck pig. "Kagome's got a hangover! Kagome's got a hangover!" He marched around her room a few times chanting this before he heard his mother call. "Souta! Shut the hell up! I have a hangover." The last part of Ms. Higurashi's statement came out in a pitiful moan.

Souta left in a pout while Kagome smirked in triumph. Kagome's smile died when she heard the currently annoying sound of her cell ringing. She answered it quickly in order to stop the pounding it was causing in her head. "Hello?"

"Hello Kagome." Sesshoumaru's smooth voice immediately began to soothe Kagome's pounding head. "Oh, man. You should call every new year." "Why is that?" Sesshoumaru had an eyebrow raised in question. Kagome slapped her thigh in chastisement for saying that out loud. "No reason. Anyways, you calling to wish me a happy new year, or is there something else?" "She gets right to the point, doesn't she?" thought Sesshoumaru. "Rin's birthday is coming up, and I was wondering if you could help me pick something out for her." Kagome smiled at hearing Rin's name. "I would love to help you get her a birthday gift. Especially since I couldn't get her anything much for Christmas." "Hm." Sesshoumaru rolled his eyes as he remembered Kagome showing up with an encyclopedia set and a book of the top 100 headline news stories of the year for Rin as a late Christmas present. Naturally, Rin nearly died of joy.

"I'm hoping to get this present soon," said Sesshoumaru, breaking Kagome's daydream of fluffy dog-shaped clouds. She couldn't shake the feeling of one them closely resembling Sesshoumaru. "This weekend sounds like a good time to get it, then," said Kagome. Kagome and Sesshoumaru agreed on a time to go for the trip, and Kagome hung up the phone, dreading the end of school vacation. When it ended she would have school work and a job at the newspaper running errands and being a messenger girl. Being the realist the she was, she didn't expect to be writing regularly.

Kagome stepped out into the hallway, a dazed expression on her face. She had been given the task of writing a teen column in the newspaper. It would expand to a teen section if she got good enough reviews.

Kagome's glee soon dissipated. "Well, if it isn't my woman! Coming to visit me?" "Now, where have I heard a voice like this before?" Kagome's eye twitched in agitation as she remembered. She looked up to see a hopeful Kouga watching her intently. She sighed. "I work here." She looked up at the heavens praying Kouga didn't work in the newspaper. "Please say you're visiting a friend. Please say you don't work here. Please say you don't work here. Please say…" Kagome thought frantically. "I work here too! Strange I haven't seen you before. Anyway, I've been assigned the job of editing a new column we're starting. I hear the writer is a promising young lady," He said, in hopes of drawing her into a conversation while presenting himself in a good light. Kagome felt as if her world had ended. Still, she found a glimmer of hope. Maybe two new columns were being started and he wouldn't be editing her work.

"The new column you're editing wouldn't happen to be a _teen_ column, would it?" Kouga looked at Kagome as if to say. "Well aren't you clever!" "Yes, as a matter of fact, it is a teen column." Kagome took a deep breath and steeled herself for what she hoped would be ages of torture. The longer she wrote, the longer Kouga would edit her work, but if it helped her to gain experience and to make it just a little bit easier into the world of journalism, then she was okay with it.

"Well, Kouga, meet the person who's work you'll be editing." Kouga gaped wide-eyed at Kagome, instead of taking the hand she had offered. "B-But, th-they said the person writing this column was a teenager. If I met you in that club, you can't be a teenager!" Kagome rolled her eyes. "Kouga, I'm hard pressed to know what kind of situation you were in to miss the huge M stamped on my forehead." Kouga turned a shade or two darker before clearing his throat.

"Yes, well, anyway, I've got your first assignment here." Kouga handed Kagome a folder. "This contains everything you'll need to know. Apparently a Mr. Ishigaki is supposed to be accompanying you on this and all future assignments we have for you. He is an extremely talented writer, and I'm sure he will be great a great help to you." Kouga frowned as he noticed how pale Kagome had gotten. "Kagome? Something wrong?"

Kagome shook her head to clear it. "No. Nothing's wrong. I'm perfectly fine." "Then I'm sure you won't mind if we get started on this." Kagome turned around to see Sesshoumaru looking at her expectantly. She briefly wondered how long he had been standing there before giving him an answer. "Yeah," she mumbled unintelligently. "Let's get started."

Kouga glared at Sesshoumaru. "I recognize you from somewhere." His eyes narrowed even further as images of Sesshoumaru taking Kagome away from him _more than once_ flashed through his mind.

Kagome chuckled nervously and grabbed Sesshoumaru's sleeve. "Let's go."

They made a quick escape from the fuming Kouga, and Sesshoumaru led Kagome to their office.

She took a seat and began working on making herself as comfortable as possible.

Kagome looked around the cramped office she shared with Sesshoumaru. Her first assignment had been simple, and required little research. This made her have to work extra hard on her writing style, and focus less on all the info she'd be putting in her article.

Sesshoumaru watched as Kagome observed her surroundings yet again. He noticed how she purposely would not include him in the sweep of her gaze, and smirked. "Getting your work done?" he asked casually as he stood in front of her, forcing her to look up at him. "Not anymore," Kagome answered pointedly, meeting his gaze. Sesshoumaru chuckled softly. "Come. I think you've worked on this long enough. Let Kouga edit your work, and I'll take you out for some ice-cream." Kagome narrowed her eyes suspiciously. "Isn't it a bit cold for ice-cream?" Sesshoumaru smiled charmingly down at her. "It's never too cold to have ice-cream with a pal, is it?" "N-No." Kagome shook her head. "Keep looking at me like that and I'd eat ice-cream with you in Antarctica," she thought sourly.

Kagome reluctantly handed her article over to Kouga. He walked away quickly, flashing a hurt expression at Kagome, and a glare at Sesshoumaru. "He will have to learn his place," Sesshoumaru thought absently before he took Kagome's elbow and led her out the door.

Kagome snuggled into the warmth of her coat. She and Sesshoumaru were walking down the street, away from the parking lot. "Did you move your car?" "No. Why do you ask?" Sesshoumaru asked, linking his arm through Kagome's in a friendly manner. "I'm trying to figure out why we aren't walking towards it. It's pretty cold, you know."

"We're walking to a place nearby that sells ice-cream year round." "Oh," said Kagome as she attempted to further immerse herself in her coat. They kept walking, and Kagome could feel herself warming up. She couldn't help the little buzz of excitement she felt when she entered the ice-cream shop. It was cozy, with a warm and inviting atmosphere.

Kagome licked her spoon clean, looking happily into the rather large cup that held a mixture of Snickers and Cookies 'n' Cream ice-cream. Sesshoumaru smiled inwardly, savoring his mint chocolate chip silently. "I never thought I would be eating ice-cream in this weather and enjoy it this much. Amazing." Sesshoumaru felt himself swell with pride. Kagome had enjoyed his idea. As much as he didn't want to admit it, that had made his day just a little bit brighter.

-

"_I hate everything about you. Why do I love you?_" Kagome was giving her lungs the workout of a lifetime, and Sesshoumaru was suffering for it. "_You hate everything about me. Why do you love me? I…_" Sesshoumaru forcefully turned the radio off and glared at Kagome when she made a move to protest. "That was the best part of the song!" she complained. "If you continue with that infernal racket any longer I will not hesitate to toss you into the oncoming traffic." Kagome cringed at the image of herself dying that way. The look in Sesshoumaru's eyes did not leave room for argument. He liked the song. He just didn't like her singing it. It reminded him of the relationship he had had with Kagura. "Ouch. Sesshou, no need to be so cruel," she chided amiably. Sesshoumaru thanked the heavens when he pulled up to Kagome's house. He walked her to the door, telling himself he was simply being courteous, and he wasn't doing it to be near her longer.

"Rin's birthday party is next month, right?" "Yes. Why ask if you already knew?" Kagome shot Sesshoumaru a glare before searching for her keys. "When you called me on the New Year, you said her birthday was coming up soon. You have a strange idea of soon." Kagome glanced at the door, and then read the note attached to it. She sighed. "What's wrong?" asked Sesshoumaru, curious as to her change of moods. "Mom will be home really late tonight, and Souta's sleeping over at a friend's house. I'll be alone practically until tomorrow."

Sesshoumaru sipped his tea, wondering how he wound up in Kagome's house, helping her with her math homework. He had always found math easy, but he enjoyed writing much more. He chuckled to himself as Kagome tried to solve a particularly difficult problem.

"What is wrong with people! Numbers with all these different functions were bad enough, but then they went and added letters to it! It's a disgrace! An abomination!" Kagome punched her textbook for emphasis. "Are you finished?" asked Sesshoumaru, slightly amused by her little display. "Yeah. I'm just getting bored." Sesshoumaru glanced over her shoulder. "It seems as if this is your last problem. I'll help you with it."

Sesshoumaru moved closer. After taking a few minutes to figure out just what type of math Kagome was doing, he began to explain the steps to solving the problem, and as Kagome listened and she worked out the problem, her face lit with understanding. "Yay!" She jumped up and down, happy to be able to figure something out.

Sesshoumaru looked up, and was treated to the image of her bouncing breasts. He felt himself begin to harden and cursed her under his breath for being so sexy and desirable. He then cursed himself for his lack of self-control. All thoughts flew from his head when Kagome launched herself at him. "Thank you so much! I really was annoyed with that problem and would've given up on it."

As Kagome spoke she rubbed herself against him unconsciously. Sesshoumaru grabbed her waist and separated their bodies a bit. He looked up to find her face hovering mere inches above his own. Her breathing was getting labored, and he could see that she was blushing because of their proximity. "To hell with this student-teacher relationship shit," he thought as he pulled her head down for a kiss.

Their tongues battled for dominance, and Sesshoumaru quickly claimed it. Soon the rubbing Kagome did she was quite conscious of, and she longed to do more. But would Sesshoumaru? "I hope he doesn't remember his annoying sense of propriety," she thought as she ground against him. Somehow they had managed to get upstairs to her bedroom, and as Sesshoumaru laid her down on her bed, Kagome realized she was stark naked. She blushed prettily, and Sesshoumaru smirked. He slowly undressed himself, and watched as Kagome greedily drank in every bit of skin he exposed with her eyes.

Sesshoumaru lowered himself next to her, and they picked up where they left off. They had fought their attraction for one another too long, and now it was time to finally give in to their desire.

Sesshoumaru kissed his way down Kagome's body, eliciting a series of squeaks, moans, and groans. He squeezed her nipples tightly until tears of pain and pleasure leaked out of Kagome's eyes. He sucked and bit at her, sometimes hard, sometimes soft. He stimulated and soothed her, playing Kagome's body like a well-tuned instrument. When he reached the special place between her legs, Kagome felt her world begin to collapse. Her hands were buried in his long strands, pulling tightly. Sesshoumaru moved his hair back so it wouldn't get wet, and continued to play with Kagome's clit. "Oooh, Sesshou, don't stop, don't…" Kagome trailed off, finding it impossible to do anything except writhe in pleasure. Sesshoumaru ploughed on, bringing Kagome over the edge. His need was beyond obvious now, and as Kagome came back down from that really happy place, she began to feel a bit bad for him. She pushed herself up and began to nip at his neck. She slowly worked her way down his body, lingering in particularly sensitive areas. As Kagome prepared to take him into her mouth, she licked her lips, looking Sesshoumaru in the eyes the entire time. Her first lick was tentative, and she experimented a bit until she felt she knew what he liked best. With Sesshoumaru's hands holding her head firmly, Kagome attempted not to gag as he pushed her downward and thrust upward simultaneously.

"Damn, she's really good at this," he thought as he continued to thrust into her mouth. He marveled at the fact that she didn't complain, and only gagged the first time he thrust brutally into her. In the back of his mind, Sesshoumaru had wanted to scare Kagome off. He had handled her roughly while he ravished her body, and even now he wasn't being a kind lover. He felt himself nearing the edge and pushed Kagome off of him. He wanted the first time he came in her to be inside a different hole.

Kagome smirked in triumph as Sesshoumaru pushed her off of him. She had expected him to do something to scare her off, and she was proud that she had withstood everything he threw at her. Hell she had enjoyed every bit of it. "I guess I'm a sadist," she thought as she met Sesshoumaru's eyes. "Are you ready?" he asked, as he positioned himself in front of her dripping core. "Oh, fuck yes!" Sesshoumaru smiled at her unusually colorful vocabulary. He entered her to the hilt in one swift motion, pausing to give her time to adjust to his size. Kagome's eyes opened wide before she clamped them shut and bit her lip. She hissed in pain. "That hurt like a bitch!" she thought in shock. Soon, however, the pain receded, and she began to move along Sesshoumaru's very impressive length. Sesshoumaru began moving as well. He slammed in and out of her ruthlessly, and soon Kagome couldn't keep up. She lay back, shaking from the impact of him pounding into her again, and again.

Kagome woke up to find herself pressed against something really warm. Glancing at her alarm clock, she found it was only about 11:00 at night. She tried to move and realized that whatever she was pressed against was wrapped around her, and wouldn't let her move. Kagome's first reaction was to panic.

When she saw long silver hair the memories came flooding back and her face turned a bright shade of red. "Oh no, oh no, oh no, oh no…" "I see you're awake." Sesshoumaru shifted their bodies so they would face each other. He could see that she had been blushing. He watched as her expression turned serious, and somewhat fearful. "I hope he doesn't regret this. I know I don't." Kagome opened her mouth to ask when he silenced her with a kiss. "Don't worry, Kagome. I have no regrets. What I do want to know, is if you're on any sort of birth control." Kagome nodded her head, her cheeks getting pink again. "I told Sango just about everything, and she said I should take birth control pills, just in case. I started taking them about a month ago, so we should be ok."

"Hmm." Sesshoumaru pulled Kagome closer for another kiss. "We've got a lot to talk about." As he kissed her, Sesshoumaru dreaded the day when they would have to really talk.

"What!"

"Oh, Kagome. You naughty, naughty girl!"

"So… How was he?"

Kagome turned bright red as she heard the statements lobbed at her.

Even Ayame, Sango's friend from when she had been living in foster homes, had added her two cents in. It was all terribly embarrassing. "Perhaps I shouldn't have told them," thought Kagome mildly before she prepared herself for the repercussions of answering Ayame's question.

"He was great."

Squeals could be heard miles away as Sango, Kikyo and Ayame listened to Kagome's recreation of the night.

Kagome smiled at her friends. "Despite the fact that he was terrific, I can't help but feel as if he was holding back. It was as if he didn't really show all of himself."

"Kagome, will everything be alright? He isn't planning on leaving you or anything, is he?" Kagome glanced sadly at Ayame before answering her question. She remembered Sango telling her about Ayame's deadbeat boyfriend, and how, after he had gotten what he wanted from Ayame, left her high and dry, even though they had both thought she was pregnant. "No, he isn't leaving me. Mainly, because we aren't even officially going out, but, yeah, he's not ditching me." Ayame nodded her head once in satisfaction. "As long as you know he isn't using you, then I'm alright with it. Even if this guy is old enough to be your father."

Kikyo grimaced. "Ayame, stop exaggerating! He's only, like…" Kikyo paused for a moment. "seven years older than her!" Ayame stuck her nose in the air. "Whatever. He's still old enough to have been her babysitter." Kikyo, unable to come up with a satisfactory retort to that statement, stuck her tongue out at Ayame.

Sango rolled her eyes. "You two promised me you wouldn't argue. This is a very important night, and we are having a very important discussion."

Ayame's eyes brightened as a thought occurred to her. "We all now know that Kagome and I have lost our virginity. Now, what about you two?" Kikyo and Sango immediately made a wild dash for the bathroom. "I've really gotta pee!" yelled Sango suddenly as she shoved Kikyo out of the way. "I already called first dibs on the bathroom! No fair!" whined Kikyo as she struggled to regain her footing. Kagome calmly grabbed Sango's ankle, causing her to trip and fall face first into Kagome's soft, but thin, carpet. "Biftsch," was Sango's muffled reply. Kikyo, heady with glee at the prospect of getting one over on

Sango, failed to notice Ayame mirror Kagome's actions. She fell, sprawled out, landing gracelessly on top of Sango.

"Ow…"

After Sango and Kikyo untangled their limbs, they glanced wearily at each other before Sango opened her mouth to speak. "Well, you see…" Kikyo spoke after Sango glanced helplessly at her. "Sango and I both lost our virginity quite some time ago." She paused at Kagome's shocked and angry glare. "We didn't want to tell anyone because, well, because…" Sango picked up where Kiyko left off, feeling the need to return a favor. "Because it was all horribly embarrassing. It was on one of those nights when you were working on some contest entry, or school work, and me and Kikyo wanted to have a little fun." "Inuyasha and Miroku had the same idea," began Kikyo. "We all got our hands on some shoddy alcohol, got fucked up, and then fucked in the parking lot behind the police station."

"Oh…"

"Boy…" Kagome, who had always thought that Kikyo had lost her virginity years ago, with some nameless man, was feeling embarrassed by her assumption.

Sango and Kikyo refused to look up. They were convinced that Kagome and Ayame would be ashamed of them. It didn't help that Kikyo had spoken so bluntly, but it couldn't be helped.

"That's way better than how I lost my virginity." Ayame spoke, voice full of admiration. Tentatively, Kikyo and Sango looked up. Kagome punched them playfully. "Why didn't you guys tell me? That's hilarious!" Sango and Kikyo didn't think so.

Ayame crawled over to Kagome and examined her neck. "Hmm. I see," she muttered quietly. Kagome was beginning to go red, and tried to move herself inconspicuously away from Ayame. She had major hickeys, and she was very self-conscious of them.

"It must have taken all of his self control not to." Ayame spoke again, slightly louder this time. "He wants it to be her choice. He wants to talk with her." Ayame beamed at a clueless Kagome before wrapping her in a tight embrace. "I'm so happy for you!"

Kagome sat in English, for once too busy with her thoughts to try and turn Sesshoumaru on. Sesshoumaru, although relieved that she wasn't trying to give him a boner, was getting a little ticked off at the fact that she wasn't paying attention. "I wonder why Ayame was looking at my neck like that. It was like she was looking for something. She was sniffing me when she came over too. I wonder…" "Ms. Higurashi!" Kagome jumped a good foot in the air, screeching like a howler monkey. At least 75 of the males in the class awaited her decent eagerly, wondering what she was wearing, or wasn't wearing, under her uniform skirt.

"Forgive me if I'm being a bore, but do try to at least feign interest." Sesshoumaru frowned down at Kagome, but the twinkle in his eye revealed his amusement. "S-Sorry, Mr. Ishigaki. It won't happen again." "Hmm."

Sesshoumaru returned to teaching his class as Kagome once again drifted off in space. She was so lost in thought she failed to hear the bell ring, and didn't notice when her classmates left. Sango had even attempted to get her to go for ice cream. Inuyasha shot Sesshoumaru a glare, and looked at Kagome in confusion as he left, heading for track practice.

Sesshoumaru sighed as he walked up to Kagome, who was still lost in her mind somewhere. "Kagome, what's bothering you?" Kagome was snapped out of her reverie. She looked at Sesshoumaru curiously before answering. "Nothing's wrong. I'm fine." Agitatedly, Sesshoumaru ran his fingers through his hair. "Is this about what happened between us?" he asked as he sat down at the desk beside hers. Kagome looked at the empty page where her notes should have been. "Yes, and no." She looked up at Sesshoumaru, knowing he wouldn't be satisfied until he knew the truth.

"Fine. I'll tell you." Kagome took a deep breath. "Yesterday Sango, Ayame, and Kikyo slept over at my house. When Ayame arrived, I noticed she was behaving strangely." "How strangely?" asked Sesshoumaru, expecting to have to tune out half of the conversation. "She was sniffing me." Sesshoumaru tensed.

"Sniffing you?" "Yes, and when I told everyone what…" Kagome paused, looking at him hesitantly. "When I told them that you and me were together, she started inspecting my neck." Sesshoumaru tensed even further. "Then she started spouting some crap about how you wanted it to be my choice, and that you wanted to talk with me." Sesshoumaru cursed the heavens for making his life so miserable. Kagome just had to have a friend who knew. He narrowed his eyes. "No. She has a friend who is." "I do have to talk with you. I would also like to meet this friend of yours."

Kagome smiled at him. "We'll talk later. I'll bring Ayame with me to the newspaper when I work on my article." "Fine. Oh, and Kagome?" "Yes?" "I want you to stop talking with Kouga."

Kagome glared at her ceiling. Ayame sat in a corner, feeling nervous. "I can't believe him! The nerve! Kouga's my friend, and he was shaping up into a nice young gentleman." Ayame sighed in resignation. She knew Kagome was about to rant, and since she was the only available person to listen to it, she would have to deal with it and try to help calm the girl down. They would have to head out to the newspaper soon, and she wanted Kagome to be in a normal state of mind.

"It's like he wants me to break off all contact with other males! Most guys would have been distant but no… I get the one guy who's anally possessive!" Ayame perked up a bit at hearing this. "Then I find out that I haven't done the required hours of volunteer work to graduate! Now I have to go find some place to do community service!" Kagome looked at the paper given to her by her guidance counselor.

She frowned. "The only place that has hours that don't clash with my schedule is an orphanage! Who the hell wants to see parentless heartbroken children every week! And I don't know what is wrong with you people, but I swear Sesshoumaru was sniffing me too!" Ayame looked at Kagome curiously. "Surely she must know…"

Kagome sat up slowly, as if a thought had just occurred to her. "I need to go visit the shrine…" Ayame popped up from her position on the floor, feeling unsettled at Kagome's words. "Well, let's head out. The newspaper awaits!" Kagome nodded her head slowly, looking at Ayame as if they had just met. "Hold on a second. I need to do something I haven't done in a while, and the newspaper can wait.

Half an hour later Kagome went downstairs, where Ayame was waiting for her. Kagome tensed a bit. The air around Ayame seemed more charged. Kagome smirked. "Just as I suspected." Ayame tensed as well when Kagome came near her. Something was different about her. Kagome smiled brightly at Ayame. She was accepting of everyone, but if Ayame didn't want to tell her, than she wasn't going to push the issue. "Let's go."

Sesshoumaru stood outside the building, greeting Kagome with a glare as she walked up nervously, with an even more nervous Ayame in tow. "He's so powerful. How did Kagome manage to…?" Kagome could feel the same charge in the air around Sesshoumaru that was around Ayame. The only difference was that Sesshoumaru's charge seemed stronger.

"You're late." Kagome rolled her eyes. "Way to state the obvious. I had some business to take care of." "I'm sure." Sesshoumaru felt Kagome's energy spike at the challenge in his voice, and stiffened. "Something about her is different." Sesshoumaru looked over at Ayame, who cringed under his gaze. "She most definitely does know," he thought as he smirked in satisfaction at her cowardice. Kagome slapped her thigh in consternation. "Silly me. I forgot to introduce you two. Sesshoumaru, this is Ayame. Ayame, meet Sesshoumaru." After introductions were made, Kagome headed for the door.

"I'm sorry I'm late Sesshou. Really, I am," said Kagome, sounding genuinely remorseful. "It's fine. I don't think Kouga has noticed much of anything for the past half hour anyway." "What do you mean?" Kagome turned the corner, and was greeted with a commotion that rivaled the sound of stampeding elephants. "Oh." Ayame and Sesshoumaru narrowed their eyes at the noise.

"What are you talking about?" came a calm voice. "What the fuck do you mean by what am I talking about! I need a new assistant! How many fucking times do I have to tell you this! Ms. Shit for Brains isn't doing her job right! I'm a busy man here, and I need a competent assistant, not a hairdresser! Anyone is better than her!" The man getting his ear chewed off by Kouga glanced out the window, his eyes landing on Ayame. Surreptitiously, he beckoned her in. Ayame walked boldly into the office. Kagome's eyes widened at this new facet of Ayame's character. Ayame had never been a timid person, but for some reason Kagome always caused that reaction in her. Neither of these two men, however, were Kagome.

Kouga stopped his ranting to gaze at Ayame. Ayame looked at him, her heart skipping a few beats, emerald eyes flashing. The man was gorgeous, and was obviously someone brilliant and indispensable, if his employer let him yell at him like that. Kouga's employer sized Ayame up, greatly pleased to see she wasn't cringing. "Kouga, meet your new assistant." Kouga's eyes bugged out of his head. "You didn't even interview her!" "Now, now Kouga. You did say anyone is better than Yura, although I recall you using a more descriptive name when referring to her." Kouga looked at the ceiling, feeling a bit embarrassed about losing his temper like that. Especially in front of such a delectable young lady. Kouga shook his head. He only thought of Kagome that way. He gave Ayame the once over and grunted. "Well, let's get started." He walked out of the office, expecting Ayame to follow. The man winked at her. "Don't worry. You'll be fine. His bark is worse than his bite." "I hope so." With that Ayame raced after Kouga.

"What just happened?" asked Kagome as she watched Ayame trail an extremely fast moving Kouga. "It seems as if your friend has gotten herself a job." Kagome shook her head and walked towards the office she shared with Sesshoumaru.

.(ha… Looks like a black eye…)

Kagome walked up the steps to the shrine that, just a few short years earlier, she had sworn she would never reenter.

"_There's no reason for me to know any of this! It's so stupid! Everyone thinks so. Everyone knows demons and priestesses don't exist anymore! This is a complete waste of my time!"_

Kagome sighed at the memory of her sixteen-year-old self, walking out on years of training as miko. It had been so long since she had used her senses, and Kagome was feeling a bit empty without the familiar control over her body. Idly she wondered if Kaede would accept her back. "Just get this over with, and then prepare yourself for a day with an orphan." Kagome readjusted her bow and arrows.

Kaede sipped her tea contentedly. She could feel Kagome approaching the shrine. "So, she has decided to continue her training. It was only a matter of time."

Kagome quietly slid the door open to an empty room. She entered, walking to the center. Kagome then began reviewing everything she had ever learned while training as a miko under Kaede. Hours later, her head and fingers hurting, Kagome walked down the steps of the shrine. Her spirit felt refreshed.

"I'll get some much needed sleep, and then tomorrow I'll head on over to the orphanage." Kagome planned out the rest of her weekend. "After that, I can get the rest of my homework done. Fortunately, I don't have any articles to work on."

Kagome could tell that her senses had already improved. She was much more aware of her surroundings now. "I wonder why I ever gave up my miko training." Now that she wasn't trying to suppress her abilities, Kagome felt much more at home in her body.

Her phone started vibrating, and Kagome jumped in shock. "I guess I'm not quite at home yet, after all," she muttered under her breath. She looked at the number before answering, and smiled.

"Hey Sesshou."

"Hello Kagome. How are you?"

"I'm fine. Just a bit tired."

"Why?"

"I just came back from some much overdue miko training."

Kagome was met with silence on the other end of the line.

"I see." Sesshoumaru finally spoke. "Where are you now?"

"I'm leaving the shrine."

"Would you mind waiting there for me? It won't take me long to get there."

Kagome sighed gratefully, sitting down on one of the bottom steps. "I'll be waiting."

Kagome studied her fingers as she waited for Sesshoumaru. She had been trying to revive her dormant miko abilities all week, and the more she tried, the more she started to question certain things. She was starting to believe that demons might still exist. Now that she had emptied her mind and focused on her abilities properly, she would be able to tell for sure just who was who.

Kagome looked up as Sesshoumaru pulled up. She stood slowly, her back still stiff, and waved as she approached the car. She paused mid stride and gasped when she got a good look at Sesshoumaru. When she was comfortably seated, her left hand slowly reached out.

Sesshoumaru closed his eyes when Kagome's hand reached out to his cheeks. He didn't want to see her face. "Did you get tattoos?" she asked, thoroughly confused. Sesshoumaru sighed, and then let go of the control he had over his aura. Kagome's eyes widened as she felt his immense power. "Wow." Sesshoumaru looked miserable, and as Kagome reigned in her purification powers, she wondered why. When she felt she had control over herself, she traced his markings. Immediately, everything she had learned about demons as she trained came back to her.

"You have the markings of a demon lord, and you are definitely very powerful. Sesshou…" Kagome frowned, wondering why she wasn't freaking out, and wondering why Sesshoumaru wouldn't look at her. "Look at me." Sesshoumaru opened his eyes reluctantly. He didn't want to see the disgust he was certain would be on Kagome's face.

"Why didn't you tell me?"

Sesshoumaru let out a sharp and bitter laugh.

"It's quite simple. Telling anyone something like that is a sure ticket to the closest insane asylum. Add that to the fact that the last woman I told ran off, leaving me and her child. She said she couldn't stand to be around my kind of filth."

Sesshoumaru finally got the nerve to look Kagome in the eyes. He felt his heart rate quicken. She looked the farthest from disgusted. She was downright pissed.

"I don't care what some other woman did! How the hell can you not tell me something like that! What if you had accidentally marked me as your mate!"

Kagome stopped yelling at the look in his eyes. "Believe me when I tell you I've contemplated doing it many times."

"Oh…" Kagome felt her face going red. "So," she began, hoping to change the topic, "is Inuyasha a demon too?"

Sesshoumaru answered sharply, wondering why Kagome felt the need to know this. "Inuyasha is a half demon. His mother is human."

Sensing that this was probably a bad idea for a topic change, Kagome switched topics again. "Well, I'm glad you decided to tell me." "You would have found out anyway. You can see my markings, and you obviously know what they are. Now you know what I am."

Kagome kissed Sesshoumaru lightly. "You are truly a bastard. Can't you pretend that through some deep longing that there be no secrets between us, you decided to share with me the fact that you are a demon?"

"There's no fun in it that way. Besides, I enjoy making you angry." "Why in earth would you enjoy doing that?" "It makes you even more irresistible."

Sesshoumaru's hands had been wandering while he and Kagome had been speaking, and Kagome was now thoroughly aroused. She moved to kiss him. Soon Sesshoumaru had his car seat as far back as it could go, with Kagome straddling him. Guiltily Kagome thought of the naughtiness of having sex in a car in front of a shrine. The thought was quickly dismissed as Sesshoumaru deftly removed her shirt. She returned the favor.

Kagome moaned in satisfaction as she rode Sesshoumaru. She could feel something sharp poke into her hips. Looking down she realized that Sesshoumaru had claws, instead of the normal nails he always sported.

Sesshoumaru watched her intently as he let more and more of himself slip. Kagome watched in fascination as his eyes slowly turned red. She was suddenly aware of the fact that he had fangs. "Damn, but that's hot," she thought before giving into the sensations he was creating in her body. Sesshoumaru growled in satisfaction, as Kagome grew more aroused. He thrust into her with wild abandon, allowing himself to give in to his desire as much as he dared. It felt so good. His beast purred in satisfaction, and Sesshoumaru had to catch himself yet again, so as not to mark her.

Kagome stretched out languidly on top of Sesshoumaru. "That was great," she said, smiling from ear to ear. Sesshoumaru smirked. "Yes. It was."

Sesshoumaru drove Kagome home. He stopped her before she moved to get out. "What are you doing tomorrow?" "I'm going to do some volunteer work at the orphanage." "Will you have any free time?" Kagome smiled wistfully. "No. Between volunteering and finishing up the essay you assigned us, I won't have any free time."

Sesshoumaru frowned at himself for assigning such large writing assignments. "You can work on it at my place. I'll help you. I've been telling Rin that you would come over to visit. Now that you know I'm a demon, and as I'm sure you've deduced that she is a half demon, she would be much more comfortable around you." Kagome sighed before giving in. She took out a pen and ripped a page out of the mini notebook in her purse. "Fine." Sesshoumaru tried to ignore how excited he was at the prospect of spending the evening with her.

Kagome wrote down the address of the orphanage, and when he could pick her up. "I'm only doing this because of Rin." Sesshoumaru took the paper she handed him. "I'm sure." He gave her a quick kiss goodbye, and Kagome got out. She entered her house gratefully.

Kagome flopped down on her couch, going over her day in her head. Ms. Higurashi walked in. When her eyes landed on her daughter, they softened. "You work yourself so hard, sunflower." Kagome smiled at the nickname her mother had given her so long ago. "I know Mumsy, but it's all worth it, in the end."

"Move over a bit." Kagome readjusted herself on the couch, and sighed in satisfaction as her mother began to rub her shoulders. "We don't talk nearly as much as we used to, sunflower." "I know, Mumsy. You work so much, and I'm always so busy, that it gets harder to find a time when we both can relax."

"Kagome, I want you to make sure you know what you're doing with that man. He seems nice enough, but you are young and inexperienced. I don't want you getting hurt." "I won't get hurt, Mumsy. He told me that he had contemplated mating me." Ms. Higurashi stopped the soothing motion of her hands for a moment.

"So, he's a demon." She tapped her head in concentration. "Sesshoumaru Ishigaki. He comes from a powerful line, and one that does not take love lightly." Ms. Higurashi felt somewhat relieved by this turn of events. "It seems as if I have one less thing to worry about. Kagome, this man has intense feelings for you. How do feel about him? Do you love him?"

Kagome closed her eyes. She had never really thought about how far her feelings for her English teacher went. "I…don't know."


End file.
